


The Birds Chirp once More

by AzraelGFG



Series: Singing Birds [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Awkward First Times, Deleted Scenes, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraelGFG/pseuds/AzraelGFG
Summary: Companion Story with Deleted Scenes from "The Birds sing once more"





	1. A new skill to learn

**Author's Note:**

> The first Chapter is set between chapter 32 and 33

He had no idea how he had gotten into this situation. Gendry and Jon were in Winterfell for a visit with their families and originally, they had planned to hunt some boars in the Wolfswood, but bad weather had prevented this.

The three men had no idea what to do with themselves and spending most of the day in the family solar to watch their wives embroider or play cards wasn’t exactly what they had wanted to do.

Maybe they should have considered it because now they were all gathered in Serena’s room with their daughters. Serena had suggested that they could show their fathers how to braid hair properly because Gendry had foolishly said during the King’s Landing tourney that he had no clue how to braid his daughter’s hair.

And since they had no excuse today their daughters had simply taken them after lunch to Serena’s room.

“See?” Serena explained. “And this is how you do braids for shoulder length hair. Was that too hard?”

“No,” Gendry said with a smirk and Sandor starred daggers at him.

Sandor and Jon had to rotate all the time to be the one that got his hair braided by their daughter. This time Sandor had been the one that had gotten his hair brushed and braided.

Gendry, that lucky bastard, was the one that had short hair so he only got to watch all the time until now.

“Uncle Gendry you braid Minisa’s hair,” Lyanna said.

“Papa now we are going to show you and uncle Jon how to braid the southern braids and the classic northern style,” Serena said and Sandor looked over to Jon who had long ago stopped to sulk about the braids he had gotten by Lyanna.

 Sandor knew well enough that Jon’s sulking might work on Alys but not on his daughters. Lyanna and Derya always got their way in the end.

“Your braids look pretty,” Rhaenys said.

“Thank you,” Sandor rasped not unkind. He knew that Serena had outdone herself most likely, but he had no idea how ridiculous he must look with braids.

“Papa, pay attention, or I tell Mama,” Serena said as she noticed him talking with Rhaenys.

“That’s not fair, tiny bird,” Sandor complained.

“I know,” she said with a smile and kissed his cheek.

Sandor sighed. Only a few more hours until it would be time for dinner and so he continued to watch his daughters and nieces show the three men all kind of braids and braiding techniques over the course of the next few hours.

 


	2. One Question to change it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set between chapter 41 and 42

Serena was nervous as she entered the godswood with Edric. Over the last couple of days, she had danced with Edric every evening and then had hours of talk with wine and ale afterwards.

Of course, she had danced with everybody that had asked her as it was to be expected of her but as much as they all tried none of them came close to the way Edric made her feel when he was talking, or for the matter simply looking at her.

His eyes always held a warmth for her the other men always lacked when she looked at their eyes.

Most of them made her feel like she was only a prize for them to gain. Something to decorate themselves with so they could boast with her in front of others. The remaining ones looked at her like they were already thinking about how it would be to claim her maidenhead.

Edric was so different from them. Every time she said something he listened closely and was able to hold a conversation for more than a few sentences without an awkward pause.

During the days she had watched him spar with the other young men that had come to gain her hand. He did very well against them, even though they obviously tried their best to beat him

They seemed to notice he was getting more attention than they were and that his chances with her had only become better with every day that had passed. They tried to punish him for them failing to get her attention.

The day after she had told her mother about Edric she had seen her father spar against Edric. Her mother had obviously told him about Edric getting her attention and she couldn’t blame her father to test him.

Her father always wanted the best for her and she knew better than everyone that he would do everything to make sure the man she would choose would be good to her.

_Brave. Gentle. Strong._

This were always the words her mother used to describe her father and Serena wanted the same for herself.

She had seen her father beat Edric into the dust but had also seen him helping Edric up afterwards.

Serena couldn’t be sure, but she thought that might be a good sign that her father liked Edric.

_For sure he likes him better than everyone else that had come_ , she thought.

Her father hated cocky behavior and he even hated more when men didn’t know how to treat a woman properly.

If Serena only mentioned to him how the young men looked at her at times, she wasn’t sure if her father wouldn’t accidentally make sure his training sword would find its way into one their eyes.

After Edric, he had fought against the other young men and he had humiliated every single one of them with ease.

Serena had heard about her father’s youth and that he had even been a fiercer warrior back then, or he wouldn’t have been called the Hound.

She had once asked aunt Arya and she had told her that her father had been full of rage at times. Serena’s mother had apparently calmed the rage inside him.

Aunt Arya had said her father only showed this rage now when he was fighting for what he loved.

To see her father fight that fierce to humiliate the young men, proved that to her.

Serena couldn’t wish for a better father.

Her father had always been there for her and had always had an open ear for her. Even at topics, most girls wouldn’t talk about with their father.

Once a few months after she had flowered for the first time the cramps of her moonblood had become so bad one day that she had spent most of the day in bed. Her mother had been visiting some villages close by with aunt Shireen that day, but her father had checked on her nearly every hour asking her if she needed something and bringing her hot stones for her belly after she told him it was her moonblood that plagued her.

Serena was grateful that her father wasn’t like other men in that regard. One of the girls she had met during the King’s Landing tourney who had travelled alone with her father to King’s Landing had gotten her moonblood during the jousting Serena had told her to tell her father so he could get a maester when her cramps had gotten so bad that she had doubled over on the spectators stand.

She had told her she couldn’t. Her father didn’t even want to hear her mentioning it.

Serena then had taken matters in her own hand and brought the girl to a maester.

That topic was also one of the things she had carefully asked Edric and the others about.

Her moonblood would still not come for a few days but yesterday evening she had lied during dancing.

She had always pretended she needed to stop. When the young men asked why she had straightly told them she didn’t feel well due to her moonblood plaguing her even if it was a lie.

To see their faces afterwards told her enough about these men. They were pretty eager to see blood on the battlefield and on their wedding sheets, but her moonblood made them look at her in disgust.

Some of them even had the audacity to tell her to the face she shouldn’t speak about it because it was something nobody should speak about in public.

She had simply retorted to their face that she was a princess of the North and that she would always speak about everything she liked especially if it was regarding her body and she couldn’t care less if they wanted to hear it or not.

Her father had always told her she should speak freely and that it is sometimes necessary to ‘shit on courtesies’.

Other men had at least pretended to be not grossed out, but they had all quickly excused herself.

She had been nervous when it had been Edric’s turn to dance with her.

She had told him she needed to stop dancing and when he had asked why her heart had beaten like mad when she told him her moonblood was on her.

‘Ohh’ had been the first thing Edric said before he immediately asked if she wanted to sit down and if he could get her something to make her feel better.

She had sat down with him and asked him to get her a cup of wine and he had gone and brought her one without further questioning.

When he had returned, she had asked him he wasn’t repelled by her talking about her moonblood.

“Why would I be repelled?” he had asked and Serena had shrugged. “It’s just natural,” he had added. This had proofed once more that Edric was different…no better than the others.

She had then revealed to him that she had lied, just to see his reaction and he had a good laugh at it.

It still had been early enough and so Serena had done something she hadn’t done since the King’s Landing tourney.

She asked Edric if he wanted to take a stroll with her alone in the godswood.

After Ser Harlan, this had been the ultimate test to see if he was just an extraordinary actor or if he was truly a good man.

They had left the feast under the pouting looks of the other young men. Serena had enjoyed them sulking, while they hopefully slowly realized that none of them had caught their attention besides Edric.

They had strolled through the godswood and Serena, against everything she had learned from her mother and septa about the behavior of a lady, she hadn’t held on his arm but instead taken his hand.

They had sat down on a bench not far from one of the hot pools and she had made unladylike suggestions that it was nice to swim in them and that it was probably nice to swim in them at the evening with only the stars above them, just like the evening right now.

She wanted to see if he would try to act on her suggestions _or_ even try to go further like Ser Harlan had tried to in King’s Landing.

He had done nothing of that. He had been the perfect gentleman she had seen so far.

After they had returned to the keep, he had thanked her for the stroll and told her it had been nice and he hoped they might take a stroll again.

That night Serena had laid awake in her bed and stared at the canopy.

She had let all her observations sink in once more and weighted up if she had overseen something obvious.

She hadn’t slept much that night but ultimately had made a decision.

And now there she was today walking into the godswood with Edric for another stroll.

Serena decided to walk with him to the weirwood tree.

As they reached it, she gathered all her courage to speak up.

“Edric?” she asked.

“Yes?”

“There is something I need to tell you,” she started and wrung her hands to keep them for shaking. He looked questioning at her. Maybe even a bit anxious.

“Over the last couple of days, I got to know you and tried to find out what kind of man you are. And I must admit that I feel attracted by you. Not only your looks that are very handsome in my eyes but also the way you speak and behave. You are a truly decent man in my eyes.”

Serena took a deep breath.

“I must admit that I have fallen in love with you and because of all of this I have only one question for you.”

_One question to change it all_ , she thought.

“Edric, would you like to marry me and become my lord husband.”

Edric was stunned for a moment before he smiled up.

“Yes, I would like very much to become your husband! I must admit something as well. I felt drawn to you the moment I saw you in King’s Landing. Your beauty outshone every woman that was present and after we spoke for the first time a few days ago I knew I was completely fallen for you,” he said and got on his knees taking her hand.

“I love you from deep inside me and I promise here in front of the gods, that I will always honor you and try my best to prove myself worthy of you love every day until I die and that day is hopefully far in the future,” he said and kissed her hand.

Serena had tears in her eyes and smiled brightly at him as she gestured him to get back up once more.

“I am incredibly happy that you agree to marry me, but before I tell my parents that I would like them to arrange an official match between you and me you should know that marrying me comes with conditions some could see as a deal breaker.”

“There is no condition that could keep me from marrying you,” he said.

_We will see_ , Serena thought.

“Alright then,” she said. “I am going to ask my mother and father to talk with your father and you.”

Edric smiled at her before offering her his arm to take before they walked out of the godswood.

 

***

 

The next day her mother and father came to her room to tell her that they had spoken with Edric and his father.

Serena had been anxious to hear what her parents had to say. It would crush her heart if Edric hadn’t agreed to the terms that came with her hand.

He basically had to give up everything for her. His name, the potential claim to his home and the change to father a line of his own name. All of their potential children would be Starks and not Flints.

Every man that had seemed decent enough before Edric had not agreed to the terms.

“Please simply tell me,” Serena begged her parents.

Her mother took her hand.

“He agreed immediately. You are betrothed Edric. Uncle Bran will announce it later tonight in front of everyone,” her mother said smiling brightly and Serena felt the weight of the world being lifted off her shoulders as happy tears immediately flooded her eyes.

“I am so happy for you,” her mother said hugging her.

“And he really agreed to all conditions?” Serena asked in slight disbelieve.

“Aye,” her father rasped. “As soon as your mother had listed all conditions he had agreed without hesitation. Even after his father had asked him if he was sure he had immediately said that he accepted them once more.”

“Are you happy for me, Papa?” Serena asked her father and he embraced her after she stood up from her bed where she had been sitting.

“Of course, I am. You are a smart young woman and you know better than all of us if he is the right for you. I trust your instinct that you chose somebody who is worthy for you.”

“I love him, Papa,” she said. “ _I love him_.”

“That’s all we ever wanted for you, tiny bird,” her father rasped. “We always wanted you to follow your heart and find love.”

“Thank you, thank you so much. I love you two so much,” Serena said hugging her father tighter.

“And we love you, darling,” he mother said. “And we want you to be happy.”

 

 

 

 

 


	3. The Request of a Brother and Uncle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is set between Chapter 44 and 45

Sansa had no idea why Bran wanted to see her and Serena. It was only a few hours into the goodbye feast when Bran had requested to speak with them in private in his solar.

They entered Bran’s solar where Bran was already sitting at his table. He had put his crown on the table.

“Sansa, Serena, thanks for coming that quick,” Bran said and gestured them to take a seat.

Sansa and her daughter sat down.

“What is it you want to talk about?” Sansa asked.

“I am leaving for war tomorrow and I leave Shireen in charge of the North. She feels a little nervous about and I wanted to ask you to help her with your experience.”

“Of course, I will,” Sansa said immediately.

“You two are the first and second in the line of succession as it is now. Should something happen to me and I don’t return I know you two will be great Queens and continue to lead the North wisely.”

“Don’t say that. You will return to us.”

“I will do my best to come back, but who knows what the gods have planned for me. If I do not return the crown is your’s Sansa and when you are gone it will go to Serena and all children you will have with Edric after,” he said turning to Serena.

“If I don’t return, I wish you two good luck with your reign, but I know you will be good queens that will be known in the history of the North.”

“We will do our best Bran, but let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.”

“I hope that too,” Bran said. “There is one last request I have as a brother and uncle.”

“Yes?” Sansa asked with Serena at the same time.

“If I don’t return, I think Shireen might consider to move to Storm’s End and be its lady when you are Queen, Sansa. Don’t let that happen, please. She might see it as her new duty. She can be as stubborn as her father was rumored to be regarding doing her duty. The North is her home now. Her family is here. She doesn’t have anyone besides Davos in the Stormlands. I don’t want her to leave the place she had spent most of her life at.”

“We won’t let that happen, Bran. We promise you, that Shireen’s home will always be Winterfell,” Sansa said and Serena nodded.

“Good, thank you for that,” Bran said. “Now get back to the feast Sandor and Edric will already miss you,” he added with a smile and called for Hodor to bring him back down to the great hall.


	4. A Sweet Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set between Chapter 45 and 46

The feast was slowly but surely coming to its end and Serena had asked Edric to take one last stroll through the godswood before they would depart for the night.

She wanted to spend at least some time alone with him before they would be separated for only the gods know how long.

She held onto his arm as they strolled through the godswood chatting lightly, while the leaves above the rustled in the evening breeze and the crickets chirping around them.

She and Edric had danced countless time during the evening and the food tonight had even tasted better than usual.

After they had been betrothed, she had even gotten to know him even more. They had similar views on so many things and he had said he would very much like to travel with her after they married before they would settle to found a family.

When Serena had asked how many children he would like to have he had said he had no plans on a number, but instead told her he would like as many as she wanted.

Serena then asked if he rather would like sons or daughter, he had told her it didn’t matter to him as long as she was their mother.

Serena had blushed horribly at this because she had immediately thought about them _making_ these children. She had even blushed more when Edric had told her she looked even prettier when blushing.

He could say the simplest compliments, but they always managed to make her heart beat quicker.

She loved him so very much and she already dreaded the time they would spend separated in the coming months.

“I will pray every day for your safe return,” Serena said when they reached the weirwood.

“And I won’t spend a single day without missing you. I will return to you I promise.”

“You better do. I can’t stand the thought of not being with you,” Serena said.

“Is that so?” he asked coming a little closer to her face.

“Yes,” she breathed got on her tiptoes to meet his lips with hers, but he met her on halfway with his.

Serena felt warmth spread through her body at the feeling of his lips against hers.

“I shouldn’t have done that,” Edric whispered after their lips parted. “I apologize.”

“Why?” Serena asked in a breath. “I wanted it too.”

“But we aren’t married yet. What if somebody would have seen us?” he asked in concern.

“Who should have seen us? We are in the deepest part of the godswood and we are alone. Nobody comes here at this time.”

“You sure? I don’t want any talk about us.”

“I am sure,” she said and took his hand walking him around to the other side of the weirwood. “Only the gods can see us now and why should they disapprove of us showing how much we love each other? Soon enough we will marry right here.”

“You are right why should they,” he said.

“Please kiss me again,” Serena breathed and Edric leaned down gently brushing his lips against hers.

_This feels so much better than Ser Harlan’s kiss_ , she thought.

She felt his tongue brush against her lip and she opened her mouth meeting his with her tongue.

Serena deepened the kiss and she felt his hand rest on her hip.

She panted a little when he broke the kiss. She wanted _more_.

“Thank you,” Edric breathed. “I will think of this evening every night before I go to bed when I am in Essos.”

“Here, take another,” she said and kissed him once more.

“Thank you, my lady,” he said with his cheeks a little red.

“When you come home you will get many more,” Serena said and took his arm.

“It’s getting late, we should head back.”

They left the godswood and when the time for her to part to the Old Keep and him heading for the guest quarters came, she quickly looked if somebody was around to give him another quick peck on his cheek, before she wished him a good night turning around so quick to leave that he couldn’t see how much she had blushed.

 


	5. Cracks in a steel surface

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set between Chapter 57-59

“Hey, m’lady, how are you?” Gendry had asked all the time after they had freed her from her captivity of the Dothraki.

“I told you I am fine,” she said sounding more annoyed than she had intended. “Why does everybody treat me like a raw egg?”

“Nobody is treating you like a raw egg,” Gendry said.

“Really?” she asked annoyed. “Is that why you, Sandor and the boys and Lady Mormont can’t stop to ask me all the time if I needed something or if I was alright?!” she nearly yelled at him.

“I was caught, I took a few beatings, you freed me. End of story,” Arya said. “I am alive in contrast to some of my men, who now are buried in the ground of this fucking continent.”

“Alright, alright, I only wanted to offer you to talk,” Gendry said and rode a little further ahead and Arya felt bad that she had yelled at her husband. He only meant to help her.

To be honest she didn’t know how she was feeling right now.

She tried to avoid everyone the rest of the day until the made camp when the sun started to go down.

After their tent had been erected Arya quickly washed the dust of the day off her face when Gendry entered the tent.

“Ohh, I didn’t know you were inside. I leave you be,” He said and turned but Arya stopped him.

“Wait,” she said and he stopped. “I am sorry I yelled at you earlier. I know you only mean to help me.”

Gendry entered the tent completely.

“Then let me help you. Don’t think I don’t notice how you wake up at nights and don’t sleep afterwards. I see how tired you are and that’s why you snap at everyone that talks to you.”

“You are right. It’s just…I have seen Jeyne…I have seen Sansa…they have been through much worse than I and they are fine. I feel that weak because I feel like I am cracking,” Arya said and speaking it out loud made the tears she had held for days break free and Gendry embraced her immediately.

“Arya, you are not weak for showing weakness. It rather shows how strong you are,” Gendry said.

“But Sansa…”

“Don’t compare yourself to your sister. You are two different women and Sansa had the help of Sandor to get over what she went through. She needed time as well, but Sandor said talking about it helped her,” kissing her forehead. “Please talk with me.”

“I’ve never felt so helpless before,” Arya sobbed against his chest. “I hate to feel helpless. It felt like the day I saw my father die. I was there but couldn’t do anything.”

“I know, but both were situations out of your control, Arya,” he said. “You tried to fight back that is more than most men would have done in that situation.”

“He still nearly got what he wanted…” Arya whispered.

“But he didn’t and that is all that matters.”

“He still got enough…” Arya said and shut her eyes tighter as new tears welled in them. “He saw and touched what is only meant for you to see and touch. You are the only one that has seen me without my clothes and I want it to stay that way.”

“Nobody will ever touch you without your consent again,” Gendry breathed against her hair. “I will protect you as I should have. I made an oath when we married that I would protect you and I feel I failed you when I rode off with our sons.”

“No, you didn’t. You did as I asked of you. You might be dead if you hadn’t been gone and our boys as well. You didn’t fail your oath you saved me in the end.”

“Still I wasn’t there when they hurt you,” Gendry said.

“Like you said. That situation was out of your control,” Arya said looking at him. “Thank you…m’lord,” she added with a tiny smile.

“Is there something I can do to make you feel better?” he asked.

“Remind me that _you_ are my husband and that you are the only one that is allowed to touch _my_ body,” she said pulled her tunic over her head getting rid of her breeches in a fluent motion leaving her only in her smallclothes.

“Then I will do exactly that…m’lady,” he said and got rid of his tunic before be picked her up easily and put her down on their pallet.

She had no idea how long they loved each other but afterwards she remembered how touches of a man that loved her felt like.


	6. A Night to Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set between chapter 55 and 58

_Just a quick snack before bed_ , Rickon thought as he made his way to the kitchens.

It was soon the hour of the wolf and her mother and sisters had all already gone to bed an hour ago.

He had still spent some time with Sam and Vayon drinking a few horns of ale. When they had departed for the night, he had gotten hungry and decided to head to the kitchens.

_Maybe there is some ham or even better some cold chicken_ , he thought as he entered the kitchens.

The fire in the ovens was still burning. The cooks had obviously closed the kitchen not long ago.

Rickon opened the shelf where the cold roasts that were left form the dinner were stored for the guards that had guard duty at night so they had something to eat in the morning.

He looked through the plates until he found a cold roasted chicken.

Suddenly behind him, some pods fell to the ground and he was startled by the sound.

“Apologize, prince. I haven’t seen you,” the kitchen girl said.

“That’s alright, I just looked for a little snack,” Rickon said and helped the girl pick up the pods from the floor.

“What are you doing here at this hour?” Rickon asked.

“I still need to scrub these pods before I can go to bed,” she explained and started her work.

“You mind if I stay here, or would you rather be alone?” he asked.

“As you like, my prince, but it's nice to be not alone here,” she said with a shy smile.

Rickon at his chicken and watched the girl scrub the pods.

He didn’t know her name, he had only often seen her when he had been sparing. She was sitting outside with the other kitchen girls cutting potatoes. He had seen her watch him while sparing.

And now she was also giving him quick glances through her lashes and she tried to hide the light blush reddening her cheeks.

Rickon watched her closely. She was about his age and had hazel colored hair. She was filling out her servant dress nicely and he had to swallow when she bent a little more down and he got a good look at her cleavage.

He immediately felt himself become hard and he hoped he wouldn’t notice the bulge in his breeches.

Rickon turned away a little and the girl was finished with her work and picked up the pods before heading for the room where they were stored.

Rickon was done with his chicken but the girl hadn’t returned yet. He was curious and went after her.

He saw her struggling to lift the pods up to the shelf where their place was.

“Here let me help you,” Rickon said and easily put the pods on the shelf.

“You are so strong,” she panted looking straight in his face.

He felt himself harden against looking at her nut-brown eyes.

“I watched you spar you know?” she said stroked with her fingertips over his chest. “Nobody stands a chance against you on the training field.”

Rickon didn’t know what to say, but to nod like a fool.

“You are cute when you don’t know what to say,” she said and Rickon was speechless at her boldness.

She looked down at his breeches and back up to him biting her lower lip. Rickon felt his face warm up because she had obviously noticed the bulge in his breeches.

“It seems you like me too,” she said and slowly started to unlace his breeches. “Let me help you with that.”

“I shouldn’t. I am promised to another,” he said but didn’t stop her slowly working on his breeches.

Joanna Umber was waiting for him. She was nice to look upon and not a bad match for sure. She was very smitten with him and never left his side the last time she had been at Winterfell. He liked her well enough, but he wouldn’t exactly call what he felt for Lord Umbers granddaughter love yet.

“She will never have to know and who knows I heard ladies don’t do what I am about to do,” she said with a mischievous smirk.

“What are you about to do?” he asked in a breath his heart beating like mad.

She pushed down his breeches and his cock sprang free.

She got on her knees in front of him and before he had a chance to think what she was about to do she wrapped her lips around his length and Rickon gasped at the feeling.

To feel her warm and wet mouth around her simply felt too good to say anything. Instead, only a mix of a moan and a groan left his mouth.

She started to suck on his head and used her hand to stroke his length.

His hand found its way into her hair and he gently guided her movement. This felt so much better than him using his own hand.

She let her tongue swirl around his tip and he felt his balls tighten as he spilled his seed in her warm mouth with a groan.

The girl let go of him and looked up at him with a smile playing around her lips. Some of his seed ran down her chin, but she swiped it up with her finger putting her finger in her mouth before he saw her swallow his load.

Rickon pulled up his breeches and tied them back up.

“I don’t even know your name,” Rickon said awkwardly.

“Sarra, my prince,” she said blushing.

“A pretty name,” Rickon said. Serena had once told him that he should always tell a girl her name was pretty when he heard it.

“Thank you, my prince. I should probably go,” she said, but Rickon stopped her by gently grabbing her arm.

“Please don’t go,” Rickon said and swallowed. “I don’t want you to go. I want you to come with me.”

“And what about the Umber daughter you are supposed to marry?” she asked.

“She never has to find out,” he said before he leaned forward to kiss her.

 

***

 

Rickon led her to the Old Keep over the bridge and watched out that nobody was seeing them. At this time there were still always a few guards on duty and sometimes servants who replaced burned down candles.

“I’ve never been here before,” Sarra whispered and Rickon chuckled.

“They reached his room and he opened the door for her to enter.

He closed and locked the door after they had entered and Sarra looked around wringing her hands.

“I never expected to see this room,” she said. “I’ve never seen the family quarters.”

“Well, here they are. Are they what you expected?” Rickon asked.

“I expected them to be more luxurious. I am surprised they are so modest.”

“In winter it's more important to have a warm room rather than one that luxurious,” Rickon said.

“Winter is coming,” Sarra whispered smiling and Rickon smiled back at her. She looked so pretty the way she smiled at him.

“I want you,” Rickon whispered after he kissed her again. “I want you tonight, but I won’t take you against your will. I know I am your prince, but tell me in honest if you want to be here.”

He wanted her so badly right now he could already feel his cock harden again, but he would never take her against her will.

He had been disgusted at the young men he had met in King’s Landing who had told him proudly how they took every of their servant girls as they wished because they were above them in rank.

“I want you too, my prince,” Sarra whispered.

“Rickon, please call me Rickon tonight.”

“Rickon…I want you Rickon.”

Rickon started to kiss her again. And she gently pulled on the hem of his tunic.

Rickon got rid of it before he got rid of his breeches and smallclothes after.

Sarra unlaced her servant dress before she pushed it down her shoulders. His heart was speeding up even more.

She got rid of her simply shift and smallclothes and his cock twitched at the sight of her as naked as on her name day.

At this moment she was the most beautiful woman on the world.

She shyly looked at him through her lashes, covering her breasts with her left arm while trying to cover her lady bits with her right hand.

Rickon kissed her again before he got on his knees before her and looked at the hand, she covered her lady bits with. He could see some of her womanly hair and he looked up at her.

“Allow me?” he asked and she moved her hand aside.

He had no idea why but he buried his face in her southern curls and she gave him more access when he started to kiss her lady bits.

They felt soft and warm under his mouth and the scent and taste were intoxicating him.

He didn’t even know what he had the urge to kiss her there, but it was not unpleasant.

He got back up and kissed her again. He had never kissed anyone before but her lips were soft and it felt good to kiss her.

They walked over to his bed and he threw back the blanket and furs, before picking her easily up placing her on the bed.

“I didn’t expect it to be that comfy,” Sarra said amused and Rickon got under the blanket with her.

“You are shaking,” Rickon said concerned when he noticed her shivering lightly. “Say a word and we stop.”

“I just feel a little cold,” Sarra said. “Maybe you can warm me up.”

“I’ll try my best,” Rickon said and started to massage her breast, brushing over her hard nipple.

Sarra spread her legs for him and he moved between them. To his embarrassment, he couldn’t find her opening immediately, but she helped him to find her entrance.

He pushed himself inside her and she gasped while he groaned. She was warm and wet.

He looked at her and saw her eyes shut.

“What is it, Sarra?” he asked and when she opened her eyes he saw tears well in them. “Am I hurting you?” he asked afraid.

“A little. Please be a bit gentler,” she said.

“I am sorry,” he said and pressed his lips to hers in hope to make up for that.

He slowly started to move and it felt clumsy at first but soon enough he figured out how to move.

“You feel so good,” he breathed against her neck before he kissed her throat.

He could only hear her soft moans and feel her nails being buried in his back.

He felt himself getting to his peak rather quick and he speeded up and when he felt her somehow tighten around him, he immediately went over the edge spilling his seed inside her.

He was breathing heavily as he collapsed on top of her.

Rickon smiled to himself before he rolled off her. Sarra was equally breathing heavily and her skin was sweaty.

Rickon wanted to get out of bed to clean up because his cock felt sticky. When he got up he saw that his cock was bloody.

He threw back the blanket and saw the sheets were stained red alongside some red stains on her thighs.

“My gods,” Rickon said. “You were…”

“Yes, I was still a maiden.”

“But…but what you did with your mouth…”

“I did that already with a few kitchen boys, but I never let anyone do more.”

Rickon got back under the sheets and embraced her.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Rickon asked.

“I didn’t want to ruin the moment,” she said shyly. “And I am happy you’ve been my first. Was it good for you?”

“It was incredible,” Rickon said. “You have been my first as well.”

“Really?” she asked surprised.

“Yes, there hasn’t been anyone before you.”

“I am glad it was nice for you Rickon.”

Rickon kissed her once more before she snuggled up to him and he quickly felt himself drift to sleep.

 

***

 

Rickon awoke a few hours later at Sarra leaving his embrace. It was only a few hours after the hour of the wolf.

“Hey, where are you going?” Rickon asked quietly taking her hand. “Please stay.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” she said and started to dress. “I got to go.”

“But why?” Rickon asked in a slightly whiny voice.

“I need to get into the kitchen. I need to help with the bread for the morning.”

Rickon sighed. Over the last few hours, he had forgotten that he was a prince of the North and her being just a girl from the kitchen.

“I will never forget tonight,” Rickon said and Sarra smiled.

“Me neither, my prince.”

“Is there a chance you want to share my bed again?” Rickon asked hopefully. He wouldn’t marry Joanna Umber for a while and he wouldn’t mind spending his nights like this until then.

“If you would like that, my prince?” she asked.

“I’d like that very much,” Rickon said. “Come here,” he said and she came over for one last kiss.

“I see you while sparing,” Rickon said and Sarra smiled before unlocking the door looking outside to see if someone was there. She looked back smiling closing the door behind her.

Rickon stretched his limbs and sighed.

_I am a man now_ , he thought quite proud of himself.

His whole bed smelled after Sarra and surrounded by her scent he quickly fell asleep.

 


	7. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read this chapter after Chapter 70 of the Mainstory :)

Serena slowly woke when she felt Edric stir behind her. She snuggled closer to him and she felt him kiss her exposed shoulder before he pulled her a little closer to him.

“Good morning, wife,” he whispered and she smiled at his words.

“Good morning, husband,” she said and turned to him.

He smiled warmly at her stroking her cheek with his index.

“How do you feel?” he asked and Serena pressed her legs together.

“A little sore, but in a good way,” she said kissing him. “A very good way. And you?”

“A little sore as well, but also in a good way,” he said with a chuckle.

After they had done for the first time they had loved each other three times more last night until they had fallen asleep in each other’s arms completely spent, but happy.

“I love you,” Serena said.

“I love you too,” he said before he gently brushed his lips against hers.

Serena couldn’t stop smiling. She felt happier than ever before.

“Today is the first day of the rest of _our_ lives,” Serena said.

“Aye and I couldn’t be happier than to spend the rest of my life with you,” Edric said and Serena felt herself blush.

“You need to stop with your compliments or I might want to devour you once more before breakfast,” she purred and Edric smirked at her.

“Is that so?” he said, but when Serena just wanted to answer his stomach growled making them both laugh.

“It seems your belly is against it,” she said. “I am hungry as well.”

“Then we should head to the great hall. It must already be breakfast time.”

Serena stretched her limbs.

“Yes, but I look forward to tonight,” Serena said with a smirk before she got out of bed and walked over to the washbasin.

She felt herself blush when she realized that Edric was now seeing her completely naked in the light of day.

She took the washcloth and started to wash the sweat of last night away. She would probably order a bath tonight, but for now, it would do.

After she was done, she looked over her shoulder to Edric who watched her from the bed looking in awe at her.

“Like what you see?” Serena asked with a smirk and Edric nodded.

“And now?” she asked when she turned completely to her allowing him to see her completely.

“You are the most beautiful woman there is. If somebody says otherwise, I going to call him a liar.”

Serena smiled and made a quick curtsy before she went over to her dressing table and started to brush out her tangled hair.

She heard Edric get out of bed and eyes him in the mirror how we walked over to washbasin and started to wash.

Edric had obviously noticed her watching him in the mirror of her dressing table.

“You like what you see wife?” he asked not looking at her.

“Of course, I do,” Serena said continuing to eye him in the mirror.

Serena had finished to brush her hair and got up to get fresh shift and small clothes from her cedar chest.

Serena had just dressed when Edric hugged her from behind and exposed her neck by stroking away her hair before kissing her exposed skin.

She felt his hardness poke against her butt and she turned to him.

“You want me once more before we leave?” she asked with a smirk.

“No,” he said and kissed her. Serena frowned.

“But…but your…,” Serena said and couldn’t simply bring herself to talk about his hard cock. “I thought that shows a man wants a woman.”

Serena felt herself blush horribly at her inexperience.

“Most of the time it means a man wants a woman, but most of the time it's hard when men wake up.”

“Ohh,” Serena said. “But you could right now, couldn’t you?”

“I could, but it wouldn’t feel as nice as it did last night,” he explained. “But I would do as my lady wished if you want me now,” he added.

Serena smiled and kissed him.

“Thank you for the explanation. No, I want it to be nice for you as well, tonight will be soon enough,” she said.

“I look forward to later,” he said before kissing her again.

They both dressed and Serena quickly braided her hair before they left _their_ room.

Serena held onto Edric’s arm as they entered the great hall.

Not many people were left in the hall. It was already nearly midday and most people had already broken their fast.

Only her mother, aunt Arya, Elynore, Lyanna, Rickon and Ned sat at the high table.

“Good morning, you two lovebirds,” aunt Arya said as they sat down.

“Good morning,” Serena said and her face warmed up because she felt everybody was watching her closely.

“Had a good night?” aunt Arya asked with a smirk. “You two look tired.”

Serena felt herself blush even more and Serena thought she saw her mother hit her sister under the table in the most unladylike manner.

“Yes, thank you,” Serena managed to say before Edric kissed her cheek.

“That’s nice to hear,” Serena’s mother said and turned the attention away from her and Edric to Rickon by asking him how his stroll with Joanna went yesterday.

Serena was grateful for it. Everybody at the table, of course, knew what they had done last night.

“Maybe we should have broken or fast at our room,” Edric whispered to her.

“Maybe,” Serena whispered back. “Aunt Arya just likes to make people squirm a little,” she added before giving him a quick kiss.

The broke their fast and afterwards Rickon and Ned asked Edric if he wanted to spar.

“See you later,” he said and quickly kissed her cheek before leaving with her brother and cousin.

“I go with you,” Arya announced. “Let’s see if marriage already slowed you down.”

“Well, I have to entertain our lady guests for a while with Alys until they have afternoon tea with Shireen,” her mother said and got up to leave. “See you later darling,” she said and kissed Serena’s cheek.

After her mother was gone, she took a sip from her cup and she saw that both Elynore and Lyanna were starring at her smirking brightly.

“And?” Lyanna asked.

“And what?” Serena asked innocently completely aware of what her best friend and her sister wanted to hear.

“You know exactly what we want to hear,” Elynore said.

“And what is that?” Serena asked sounding even more innocent.

Elynore got up from her seat and took her hand while Lyanna took the other.

They basically dragged her to the godswood to the weirwood.

They playfully pushed her to sit on a stone bench not far from the tree. Lyanna sat down next to her, while Elynore sat down on the ground in front of her.

“Now, stop pretending you don’t know what we want to hear,” Elynore said. “Tell us everything.”

“What do you want to know?” Serena asked with a smirk.

“Everything,” Lyanna repeated. “How was it? Was it good? Bad? Does Edric have a third leg in his breeches?”

Serena felt herself blush horribly while both girls looked at her in expectation.

“It was quite nice,” Serena said smiling to herself at the memory of last night.

“Just quite nice?” Elynore said with a raised eyebrow.

“More than quite nice…so much better than just quite nice,” Serena said and the three giggled like little girls.

“So, it's true what is said,” Lyanna said.

“It’s so much better than you can imagine.”

“And did Edric have a third leg?” Elynore asked.

“If he had, do you think I would be able to walk right now?”

“No, but he seems to be large enough because you are glowing in joy.”

“How should I know if he was large or not, I don’t have anyone to compare him with I only know his size was perfect enough for us,” Serena said and blushed horribly. “Don’t tell anyone I’ve said that.”

“Of course, we won’t. Everything stays between us,” Elynore said.

“Did he know what he was doing?” Lyanna asked. “Did it hurt, when he took your maidenhead?”

“No, he didn’t hurt me when he took my maidenhead and while everything was new for him as well, he certainly knew what he was doing.”

“So, you were his first, too?” Elynore demanded curiously.

“Yes,” Serena said and smiled.

“That’s so sweet,” Lyanna said in a dreamy voice. “It really didn’t hurt? When I asked Catelyn, she told me it was a bit quite painful at first, before it got better.”

“We took our time and Edric made sure I was prepared before he broke my maidenhead.”

“What did he do?” Elynore demanded to know. “I want Erryk to do that as well.”

Serena looked around I really nobody was around to hear them.

“Have you heard about the lords kiss?” Serena whispered.

“So, you mean he did…” Lyanna asked with big eyes and Serena nodded and felt her face warm up.

“Uuuuu,” Elynore said. “Did you have to ask him?”

“No.”

“Uuuuuu,” both Lyanna and Elynore said in unison.

“You are blushing pretty badly, so I assume it was very good,” Elynore said with a smirk.

“Did you…” Lyanna asked and blushed herself.

“Did what?” Serena asked.

“You know…return the favor?” she added in a whisper.

Serena blood rush to her face again.

“Lyanna…” she said in a whiny voice.

“Ohh please tell, you are the most experienced of us. We just want to know what’s awaiting us,” Elynore said and Lyanna agreed.

“Pretty please,” Lyanna said and was fluttering her eyelashes.

Serena sighed. She would want to know all of this as well if Lyanna or Elynore would be in her place right now.

“Alright,” Serena said. “Yes, I returned the favor.”

“Uuuuuu,” the other two said again.

“Was it gross?”

“Not really. It was quite nice actually.”

Lyanna sighed happily.

“That sounds all so nice,” she said. “I want to have that with Torrhen as soon as possible as well.”

“I am sure you will,” Serena said. “He loves you.”

“Yes,” Lyanna said with a happy sigh.

“Any questions left?” Serena said and hoped that her friends were now satisfied.

“Only one,” Elynore said. “How often did you do it?”

Lyanna turned to her looking more than curious for her answer.

“Four times in total,” Serena said and blushed.

“Edric has good stamina obviously. I definitely intend to beat that number with Erryk.”

“That poor boy,” Lyanna said laughing. “I hope he survives his wedding night.”

“That ‘poor’ boy,” Serena said laughing as well.

“What?” Elynore asked with a shrug. “I want what you had, but I want more. There is nothing wrong with it.”

The three girls laughed.

“I am sure you will enjoy your time with Erryk and Torrhen as well,” Serena said and got up from the bench. “It's most important that you tell each other what you like.”

The bells were ringing announcing that lunch was ready.

Elynore took her right arm and Lyanna her left.

“And if not,” Elynore started. “We will send our men to yours to learn one thing or another.”

The three girls laughed freely as they made their way out of the godswood and Serena only thought how excited she was for tonight and her honeymoon with Edric.


	8. A Trip to Remember

“Soon we are home,” Edric whispered against her ear on board of the ship they had taken from Braavos.

“I know,” Serena said and turned a little to kiss her husband.

Elynore and Lyanna were standing with their husbands next to them as they entered the harbor of White Harbor.

The last four months had flown by.

They had started their trip in Winterfell after Elynore had returned from her honeymoon. They had left their home castle to make their first stop at Deepwood Motte. Rickon had left with them but made his way to the Last Hearth.

Their little brother had wanted to spend the time their trip would take in his future home.

The Greatjon had invited him on request of his granddaughter to Last Hearth and Rickon had accepted.

He had told her that he would use the time to get to know Joanna better.

This had been the first time Serena had traveled anywhere alone without her parents.

The three Stark women and their husbands hadn’t even taken any additional guards with them.

They had planned their route so they always could make camp either in a castle or an inn on their way.

The Glovers had welcomed them warmly in their home and they had stayed for a few days before they had taken a ship to the Bear Island to spend a few days with Lady Mormont and her family.

When they had reached the Last Hearth they had been welcomed by their brother, with Joanna Umber holding onto his arm.

The Umber girl had been smiling brightly and Rickon had looked equally happy. It seemed love had started to grow inside him for his future wife and Serena had been happy to see that.

They had stayed a week before they had made their way to White Harbor where they had taken a ship to Maidenpool.

Serena and Lyanna had always wanted to visit the city where Florian the fool had seen Jonquil bath in the pool that gave the city its name.

Serena had even sung Florian’s song for Edric after they had made love the evening after they had visited the famous pool.

They spent nearly a week in the city before they took a ship to Riverrun to visit their granduncle.

From there on they had taken the western road to the Golden Tooth and continued to Casterly Rock and Lannisport. The had been overwhelmed by the size of the castle and the city.

Their parents had given them enough money so they had used their stay in the city to buy presents for the ones that had stayed in the North. Before they left with a ship to for the Reach to visit Highgarden and Oldtown, they paid a northern captain to bring the gifts to White Harbor with a message for Lord Manderly to send them further to their destination.

Serena had been enthusiastic to visit the Reach. They stayed for nearly two weeks with the sister of Maester Samwell, who was the Lady of the Reach.

In the time they had spent in Highgarden they had the change to taste the best vintages the Reach had to offer.

They even had the chance to taste a few of the fresh vintages and buy some that would still ripe for many years.

When they were done, they would be sent to the North.

The time in the reach had been like a dream straight from the books about knights and fair maidens she had loved as a young girl.

Lyanna and Elynore had felt the same. Even their husbands had been charmed by the Reach. Serena had quickly lost count how often she and Edric had spent the nights with other things than sleeping, but it had been a fantastic time she would never forget.

Heavy hearted they had left Highgarden and continued to Oldtown where they had visited the Citadel and seen the large library that contained the whole knowledge of the world.

Maester Samwell and the other maesters of their home castles had given them lists with books their libraries lacked and they had made sure that they would be copied and send North from the Citadel.

The trip by ship to Sunspear had been incredible. Dolphins had followed their ship all the way since the Arbor.

Sunspear had been an incredible experience in itself. The weather had been far warmer than she had expected, but they had quickly exchanged their dresses for lighter clothing.

At first, she had blushed horribly at how _much_ skin her new dress revealed, but Edric, of course, liked it very much.

The hadn’t spent too long in Sunspear though. The heat was too unbearable over time. Especially for someone who only had ever experienced the summer of the North.

In Storm’s End though they had been greeted by bad weather unfortunately and they hadn’t much joy at their stay, but it had been incredible to see the giant castle by themselves for once.

Ser Davos had done his best to make up for the bad weather and so they hadn’t left the Stormlands disappointed on the way North to King’s Landing.

They had spent nearly a month in the capital as guests of Lord Tyrion. They had dined with him and his family nearly every evening and only once with the Queen.

Queen Daenerys didn’t show herself that often anymore. Serena had heard rumors about a lover she spends most of her day with.

As much as they would have liked to stay in King’s Landing a while longer, they had heavyhearted decided that it was time to return north.

That’s when the idea had arisen to take a ship to Braavos instead and spend a week or two there before heading back to White Harbor.

The boys had liked the idea. They had all didn’t mind to return there in times of peace to enjoy the things the free city had to offer.

Serena, Elynore and Lyanna had been speechless when they had seen the Titan of Braavos for the first time.

They had stayed for two weeks in Braavos in the end and visited all the famous places. They had also watched several plays in the theaters of the city.

When they had left the city, Serena was sure that she would never forget this journey for the rest of her life.

“I love you, Edric” Serena said after she was ripped from her memories by the horn announcing them entering the harbor.

“I love you too, Serena,” he said kissed her.

“Let's go _home_ ,” Serena said smiling taking a deep breath of the familiar northern air.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you like :)


End file.
